la sacerdotista del santuario
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: esta historia trata sobre la vida de una joven que tiene un gran don en sus ojos, y que al ser recibida con el patriarca en el santuario, conocera muchas personas y entre ellas un persona especial SAGAXOC
1. prologo

**La sacerdotista del santuario.**

**Prologo.**

_Mi vida, es única debido a que siempre he servido a una sola persona y esa es athena, la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, siempre ha sido mi deber. Desde que ella nace soy la encargada de cuidarla yo y el patriarca, pero mi deber no solo es cuidarla si no mirad toda la noche las estrellas para saber si un mal ha despertado o para dar a conocer a los nuevos caballeros dorados, plata o bronce que son escogido entre otros._

-Patriarca.-decía en ese momento una joven de cabellos erices y ojos morados.- al parecer muy pronto tendremos a la orden dorada.-decía esto mirando al patriarca, este en cambio sonríe y pone su mano en la cabeza de la joven y le alborota los cabellos.

-Eso lo veo, al fin los caballeros de athena se están reuniendo uno por uno.-decía el patriarca siempre deja de alborotar los cabellos de la joven y la mira.

-Me alegra, hasta ahora los únicos caballeros dorados son saga y aioros, kanon desapareció y aioros esta entrenando a aioria, el cual fue elegido también por las estrellas.-dice la joven mientras mira hacia el cielo.

-Siempre te ha gustado mirar el cielo desde que te conozco roseta.-decía el patriarca con tono de voz alegre.

-Hace muchos años que lo conozco patriarca, desde que era pequeña.-decía la joven mirando al patriarca. Y sonriéndole.

-Si lo se.-decía el patriarca.- aunque se me hace raro que no has envejecido como yo, se supone que tienes la misma edad que yo.-dice shion algo curioso.

-Eso también me lo explico yo.-dice mientras voltea hacia el cielo.- _aunque muy pronto, no viviré._

_Y aunque parezca entraño yo nunca había envejecido como shion, debido a que athena me dio la juventud eterna, eso hasta que llegara mi día en el cual daria mi ultimo suspiro. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara seguiría sirviendo a mi diosa. Aunque nunca le han dicho nada al patriarca sobre mi enfermedad que acabara poco con mi vida._

_Ser una sacerdotisa es difícil, mirar como gente que amabas muere ante tus ojos, mirar mucho sangre derramada debido a la guerras, pero también tiene sus ventajas, como mirad el cielo hermoso que todas las noches hay, y vivir varios momentos hermosos, como yo los he vivido en mi vida._


	2. un presentimiento

**La sacerdotisa del santuario.**

**cap1: un presentimiento**

En las afuera de athenas una camioneta negra recorría la carretera rumbo a athenas en el cual una familia regresaba de unas vacaciones que habían tenido a las afuera de la cuidad. Mientras tanto una niña de ojos azules miraba por la ventana observando el cielo estrellado que había en esa tranquila noche.

-Hermana por que miras mucho por la ventana.-decía otra niña idéntica a la anterior y su tono de voz era curioso.

-Es por que miro las estrellas hermana.-decía mirando a su gemela y después mirar de nuevo a la ventana del auto.- esta noche, están mas bellas.-dijo mientras suspiraba.

Mientras tanto el padre de ambas niñas las miraba por el retrovisor del auto, para después regresar su vista a la carretera.

-Dígame niñas que es lo que quieren cenar esta hermosa noche.-decia el padre de ambas niñas, con un tono de voz alegre.

-No lo se papa, pero mañana quiero jugar en la nieve puedo.-decía la mayor de las gemelas, en un tono suplicante.

-Tal vez, depende como amanezca mañana hija.-le responde el padre alegre.

-Entonces ojala que amanezca bien.-decía en forma de piedad la mayor.

**Santuario de athenas…**

En esos momentos el gran patriarca, el líder de los 88 caballeros que estaban bajo la orden de athena, estaba observando las estrellas de esa noche, algo no estaba bien y eso lo sabia bien, debido a que las estrellas esa noche le mostraba dos cosas la primera athena estaba apunto de reencarnar y de que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar. En ese instante alguien entra al templo del patriarca, este en cambio voltea y al mirar de la persona de la cual se trataba sonríe y hace señal con su mano para que pase.

-Patriarca he venido para dar mi informe.-decía el caballero que acababa de entrar en ese momento.

-Dime aioros.-dice el patriarca a un observando el cielo.

-Los rebeldes del norte han sido derrotados, y ahora se encuentran sin vida maestro.-decía aioros en voz seria.

-Eso me alegra.-dice shion con la vista perdida en las estrellas.

Aioros nota la mirada perdida de shion y después de pensar un poco se atreve a preguntar, debido a que su curiosidad se hacia mas grande.

-Maestro sucede algo.-decía aioros curioso y preocupado a la vez.

-Si, las estrellas están muy raras esta noche.-decía shion con su mirada fija al cielo.

-Si es raro, pero se ven mas hermosas que antes verdad.-decía aioros y shion en cambio le dio una sonrisa y aioros se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Al parecer no entiendes nada aioros.-le dice shion mientras salía de allí.

**Pueblo de athenas…**

Ya había amanecido, el sol salía en el pueblo de athena las aves comenzaban a cantar y un par de niñas estaban despertando para iniciar un nuevo día.

-Hay que bien dormir.-decía la mayor de las gemelas mientras se estiraba un poco.

En cambio la otra gemela despertó y bostezo mientras la mayor reía a carcajada de la cabellera café y alborotada que tenia su hermana menor.

-Que linda despertaste hermanita.-decía la mayor con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Ríete lo que quieras.-decía la menor mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al armario y tomar su ropas de invierno debido a que hacia mucho frió y había nevado toda la noche.

-Que bien jugaremos todo el día en la nieve.-decía la mayor mientras corría a vestirse.

Al terminar de vestirse la mayor salia de la habitación rápidamente hacia el jardín para comenzar a hacer Ángeles en la nieve, en cambio la menor apenas terminaba de vestirse y luego miro hacia la ventana donde podía ver la nieve que era tan blanca como una nube.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-decía la menor mientras salía de la habitación.

A unos kilómetros de allí un persona encapuchada caminaba difícil mente e iba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería un lugar donde descansar, sabia muy bien que estaba cerca de la cuidad de athenas, pero necesitaba ir hacia el santuario de athenas…..

continuara...


End file.
